In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device, many steps that include two or more steps among a cleaning step, a heating step, a film forming step, an etching step, a resist applying step, an exposing step, and a developing step are performed for a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate that is used in a liquid crystal display device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a film-formation processing device that performs film formation, a cleaning device that cleans a substrate that has undergone film formation by means of the film-formation processing device, an intermediate receiving/delivering portion that receives and delivers the substrate between the film-formation processing device and the cleaning device, and a cassette transfer device that transfers a substrate-transfer cassette that contains a plurality of substrates to the film-formation processing device.
Patent Document 2 discloses a substrate processing apparatus provided with a computer that creates a schedule to convey and process a plurality of substrates contained in a substrate container conveyed to the substrate processing apparatus in the substrate processing apparatus.